Un est Tout et Tout n'est Rien
by L'Eclat de la Lune
Summary: Une Ombre... Une Elfe... Quelqu'un qui doit toujours tout gâcher... Il a fait ça... Il le paiera... Et nous qui ne sommes que des pantins !


**Un est Tout est Tout n'est Rien**

**Disclaimer :** Bon, bah je suis pas J.K. Rowling, donc tout ceci ne m'appartient pas. Je n'ai fait qu'emprunter, pour rendre après. Promis.

**Note d'Auteur :** Je reviens pour une nouvelle OS, mais pas forcément plus joyeuse que l'autre. Pour ma fic, « Le Destin Est Impénétrable », je vous demande de m'excuser, mais je rencontre quelques petits problèmes, d'où mon impressionnant retard. Mais en fait, ce que j'ai écrit, c'est de la merde, et y'a tout à recommencer… Mais ça avance… Doucement, mais sûrement ! Donc, pour me faire pardonner, je vous donne cette One Shot, qui se termine très bizarrement… Pas du tout comme c'était censé finir au début… Mais bon ! Le résultat est valable, je crois ! Et sivouplééééééééééééé, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

Il marchait… Il courait… A dire vrai, Il ne savait plus trop… Ni pourquoi, d'ailleurs… Cela faisait si longtemps… Si longtemps qu'Il était parti… Si longtemps qu'Il avait oublié… Tout. Il répétait seulement, inlassablement :

« Un est Tout et Tout n'est Rien… »

Tout le monde pensait à ça, et tout le monde était persuadé de le comprendre. Mais personne ne savait vraiment. Personne sauf Lui. Pourquoi ? Bonne question.

Cela semblait si… si superflus, si inutile. A un point tel que ça en était risible. Et c'est ainsi qu'un rire glacial s'éleva dans la nuit froide, qui comparée, semblait douce et tiède. A bout de souffle, l'Ombre, car c'était ce qu'il était : imperceptible… l'Ombre s'arrêta de rire, ses yeux dont on ne distinguait rien d'autre que l'étincelle de colère et de haine, brillaient comme jamais dans l'obscurité de la nuit redevenu glacée.

« Un est Tout et Tout n'est Rien… »

Et Il continuait de courir, insensible à sa fatigue, insensible à la douleur qui mordait chaque parcelle de son être. Une douleur qui permettait de dire que l'Ombre était un être vivant, et que, à défaut d'être un homme, avait pu l'être par le passé. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Mais si quiconque l'avait vu à ce moment là, il aurait cru à illusion.

« Un est Tout et Tout n'est Rien… »

Cette ombre, il serait utile de le savoir, avait bien été un humain. Un de ces humains que le Destin n'a pas gâté. Tout d'abord, il avait été orphelin. Certain diront qu'être orphelin n'est pas si terrible, et que c'était le cas de beaucoup d'autres enfants. Mais dans son cas, si, c'était terrible. Pas d'amour, pas de soutien, pas plus de tendresse. Il ne s'était pas plaint.

« Un est Tout et Tout n'est Rien… »

Puis, on Lui avait dit la vérité. On ? Personne ne le sait plus. Il avait découvert qu'Il était un sorcier. Pendant quelques années, il avait été heureux, malgré la menace planante. Puis le malheur était revenu, plus fort que jamais. Il ne s'était pas plaint, du moins devant personne. Encore.

« Un est Tout et Tout n'est Rien… »

Avant ses dix sept ans, presque la totalité des personnes à qui Il tenait était mortes. Par la faute d'une seule personne. Pensant qu'en fait, la responsabilité était sienne, et que c'était à cause de Lui que le monde souffrait, il se retira du monde dans lequel Il se sentait si bien, faisant fi de ses sentiments. Une fois encore, Il ne s'était pas plaint.

« Un est Tout et Tout n'est Rien… »

Pendant quelques mois, qui lui parurent des siècles, Il avait erré, sans but. Ou peut être en avait-Il : disparaître et oublier. Son cœur devint froid et inaccessible, pour lui éviter la douleur qu'Il avait déjà tant ressentie.

« Un est Tout et Tout n'est Rien… »

Puis les Elfes L'avaient recueilli, Lui, et son merveilleux destin qui s'annonçait tout rose.

« Un est Tout et Tout n'est rien… »

Les Elfes… Ce peuple mythique dont tout le monde pensait qu'ils étaient une légende. Y compris lui.

« Un est Tout et Tout n'est Rien… »

Ils Lui avaient enseigné des choses que personne ne pouvait seulement imaginer. Bien que sa force et sa rapidité soient bien inférieures à celles des Elfes, Il devint meilleur au combat qu'aucun humain ne l'a été et ne le sera jamais.

« Un est Tout et Tout n'est Rien… »

Il eut un maître… le plus ancien des Elfes. Il lui appris une chose fondamentale pour la survie de quiconque dans ce monde, et que jamais Il n'oubliera : « Un est Tout et Tout n'est Rien ». Pour être exacte, ce n'est pas son maître qui lui a appris, mais Lui-même, après un certain temps passé seul dans une forêt aux tailles gigantesques. Il ne sera pas précisé comment ni pourquoi Il en est venu à la conclusion. Une vie entière ne suffirait pas.

« Un est Tout et Tout n'est Rien… »

Et la dernière chose à laquelle on pouvait s'attendre arriva : Il tomba amoureux. Et pas un de ces amours à sens unique comme il en existe, mais un de ces amours qui sont éternels. Tout ceci malgré son cœur devenu froid pour surmonter les douleurs, et le fait qu'il soit caché sous une carapace. Elle est parvenue à passer au travers. Ce sera la dernière à la faire. Et l'élue de son cœur, son âme sœur pour ceux qui y croient, était une Elfe… Un membre de ce peuple qui gardait si jalousement ses secrets, qui s'ouvrait si rarement à l'amour, et qui était pour le préservement de leur race, dont les représentants se faisaient si rares…

« Un est Tout et Tout n'est Rien… »

Puis Il était revenu, au bout de trois an de relative paix, semant de nouveau mort et douleur dans son sillage. Il était parti méditer dans la forêt, et, en revenant, avait découvert le village saccagé, les habitants les yeux vitreux… Aucunes personnes présentes n'avaient survécu. Pas même son maître, Valendil, n'avait résisté. Mais après une rapide inspection des lieux, il Lui apparut que sa fiancée,Eáránë, avait disparue. Bien sur. Un piège. Cette fois ci, Il s'était plaint. Egalement pour toutes les autres fois où il ne l'avait pas fait.

« Un est Tout et Tout n'est Rien… »

Malgré cette menace grossière, il était parti pour la sauver. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? A ces souvenirs douloureux, l'Ombre se raidit, et ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat de haine pure. A ce moment, un nuage bougea, de tel manière que la Lune fut découverte, et que sa lumière pale et argentée éclaira la scène. Et le visage de l'Ombre, bien que caché sous sa cape, fut visible. On put dès lors distinguer des cheveux plus noirs que l'obscurité, un visage fin qui avait du être beau avant de finir constamment crispé par la fureur, des yeux d'une étonnante couleur vert émeraude, où désormais ne brillaient plus qu'une furieuse détermination et une rage sans limites. Et, au dessus de ces yeux, une fine cicatrice que même la magie des elfes n'avait pu effacer. Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, qui avait sceller son destin.

« Un est Tout et Tout n'est Rien… »

Car cette Ombre… certains d'entre vous s'en seront probablement doutés… cette Ombre… cette Ombre se nommait Harry Potter, Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, ou encore, de son nom elfique, Elerossë.

« Un est Tout et Tout n'est Rien… »

Maintenant, Il s'en souvenait. Il courait depuis plusieurs jours pour atteindre le repère de Voldemort, pour retrouver Eáránë. Car Il avait eu la très mauvaise idée de l'enlever. Et Il allait payer cher pour ça. Très cher. Il savait très bien que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait enlevée, c'était pour l'attirer, lui, et se débarrasser une fois pour toute du garçon de la Prophétie. Voldemort espérait probablement qu'Il soit dans une telle colère, qu'il perde le contrôle de lui-même, commettant ainsi une erreur fatale. Grossière erreur. Il avait encore sous estimé Harry.

« Un est Tout et Tout n'est Rien… »

Et Il courait, se servant du lien qui l'unissait à Eáránë. Il pouvait ressentir tout ce qu'elle ressentait, percevoir ce qu'elle pensait, et vice versa. Les Elfes, lorsqu'ils s'abandonnaient à l'amour, créaient un lien qui unissait les esprits des deux partis. Et ce lien ne se briserait qu'avec la mort d'un des deux êtres. Voilà pourquoi les Elfes tombaient rarement amoureux : cela ne devait jamais avoir de fin. Et quand l'un des deux partis mourait, il était rare que l'autre survive. Ils se laissaient en général mourir, ne pouvant combler le néant qui s'était formé en eux.

« Un est Tout et Tout n'est Rien… »

Grâce à ce lien, Harry espérait que Eáránë pourrait surmonter ces épreuves. Mais là, une question est sensée s'imposer à votre esprit : si les deux êtres sont liés, pourquoi Harry n'avait pas accouru quand Voldemort avait débarqué ? Tout simplement parce que la magie que les Elfes avait investie dans la forêt avait considérablement ralentie le processus. Il n'avait perçu les pensées de l'Elfe que bien après son retour au village… Trop tard.

« Un est Tout et Tout n'est Rien… »

« Il est Tout et Je ne suis Rien… »

Pourquoi ? Parce que Voldemort était tout avec l'elfe en sa possession, et qu'Harry n'était rien sans elle. Mais pas seulement. Il était tout parce qu'il avait pris la vie de tous ceux auxquels il tenait, et Lui n'était rien parce que sa vie était parsemée de vides laissés par la mort. Harry ne se souvenait que très bien de tout ça…

_Sirius passant au travers du voile… Bellatrix ricanant comme une hyène… Remus le retenant pour l'empêcher de se jeter à la suite… Lui disant que c'était fini et qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire… Il savait que c'était de sa faute… Mais il ne s'était pas plaint, sachant que cela arrivait, se demandant juste pourquoi à lui…_

Se rappeler ça était douloureux… Mais un autre souvenir s'imposa à Lui, au vue de celui-ci…

_Plusieurs semaines sans nouvelles du dernier Maraudeurs… Partit voir Dumbledore… Tout deux trouvant le cadavre de Remus Lupin, gisant dans son sang… Des Mangemorts… Les brûlures sur les murs le témoignant… Il avait été battu à mort… Ils avaient joué avec lui avant de le tuer… C'en était fini des Maraudeurs… Encore une fois, Harry ne s'était pas plaint… Il avait juste maudit tous ceux qui étaient la cause des tourments du monde…_

Se souvenant de ça, les larmes commençaient à couler de ses yeux sans qu'Il ne s'en aperçoive. Une énergie nouvelle se répandit en lui, et sa rage n'en fut que décupler. Et la torture continuait…

_Harry, dans la salle commune avec Ron et Hermione… Un hibou lui apportant une missive de Dumbledore le priant de venir dans son bureau… Les cadavres du directeur et de McGonagall dans celui-ci… Draco Malefoy, un rictus méprisant au visage, disparaissant par la cheminée… Visible sur le visage de Dumbledore, la surprise… Une surprise des plus profonde… Ce lâche les avait pris par surprise… Le sorcier le plus puissant de la terre, tué à cause d'une trop grande confiance pour les mauvaises personnes… _

La rage montait en lui, plus sourde que jamais. Dumbledore… son mentor… Malefoy avait payé pour cet acte. Mais il n'a pas été le seul…

_Tous les quatre dans une des pièces du manoir Malefoy… Une forme avachie sur le mur à l'opposé… Malefoy père, assommé… Devant le trio, le fils… Le corps de Draco Malefoy à terre, sans vie… Les trois amis tournant le dos à la forme contre le mur, pour sortir… Le Mangemort se redressant soudain, prenant les trois par surprise… Voyant le corps de son fils… Levant sa baguette, envoyant le sort mortel… Ron se plaçant entre les deux… Ron s'affaissant sur Hermione… Harry, plein de rage, tuant le Mangemort… _

Ron… Son meilleur ami avait fait preuve d'une bravoure sans pareille pour sauver Hermione... Vous vous demandez probablement pourquoi il avait visé Hermione et non Harry. Tout simplement parce que Voldemort voulait Le tuer lui-même. Il avait presque failli réussir… Mais Harry avait tout perdu ce jour là, en échappant à la mort.

_Au terrier, en compagnie de la famille Weasley, avec néanmoins un membre en moins… Ron… Les Mangemorts arrivant de partout… Voldemort lui-même arrivant au Terrier, détruisant ainsi la maison… Charlie et Percy étaient restés dedans… Arthur Weasley tombant au combat… Molly explosant en sanglot, envoyant de l'autre côté du terrain le responsable… Voldemort tuant Hermione devant les yeux de Harry… Celui-ci se précipitant sur Voldemort, lui envoyant un sort d'expulsion… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ricanant, envoyant le sort mortel sur lui… Ginny se mettant entre le sort et lui, s'écroulant… Bill et Fleur se battant courageusement contre une vingtaine de Mangemorts… Leurs corps tombant dans un bruit mat… Voldemort lui envoyant un sort inconnu, mais visiblement raté… En effet, Harry s'était réveillé un certain temps plus tard, découvrant tous les corps de ses amis, et se rappelant tout ce qu'il s'était passé…_

Le cœur de Harry se serra à cette pensée… C'est à ce moment là qu'Il avait décidé de partir…

« Un est Tout et Tout n'est Rien… »

« Il est Tout et Je ne suis Rien… »

Il ne se battrait pas que pour Eáránë, mais également pour ses amis. Ses amis que la vie a quittés à cause de Lui. Il ne s'était pas plaint pendant trop longtemps. Il était temps de revenir sur ses erreurs passées, et faire en sorte de pouvoir les corriger. Ils allaient tous être vengés. Tous.

« Un est Tout et Tout n'est Rien… »

« Il est Tout et Je ne suis Rien… »

Une autre question est censée vous venir en tête : comment est ce que Voldemort a pu venir à bout de tant d'Elfes ? Mais la vrai question est plutôt : Qu'est-ce que des elfes peuvent faire face à des géants et à des Détraqueurs ? Pas grand-chose. Avec les Mangemorts en plus, ils ont tout simplement été réduits à l'impuissance. Massacrer comme un troupeau de bêtes.

« Un est Tout et Tout n'est Rien… »

« Il est Tout et Je ne suis Rien… »

Et Il continuait de marcher, approchant de sa destinée qui lui ouvrait grands les bras, L'invitant à la rejoindre et à faire ce qu'Il avait à faire. Ce soir là serait décisif. L'un ou l'autre devait mourir, c'était la triste vérité de ce monde.

Il marchait… Il courrait… La seule chose qui comptait étant d'arriver à temps… Il ne pourrait pas survivre si quelque chose lui arrivait… Il continuait à suivre le chemin qu'on Lui avait destiné, sans aucune chance d'y échapper… Mais Il était prêt… Il ne le laisserait plus jamais faire souffrir quelqu'un qu'Il aimait… ou même quelqu'un d'innocent. Trop de vies y étaient passées. Injustement.

« Un est Tout et Tout n'est Rien… »

« Il est Tout et Je ne suis Rien… »

Il ne voyait toujours pas le bout du chemin… Mais à chaque pas, les émotions de Eáránë étaient plus fortes. Et en les ressentant, Il devinait ce qu'elle endurait, et sa haine n'en était que plus forte. Il payerait pour ça. Il en faisait le serment. Et Il courait plus vite, afin de la libérer le plus rapidement possible, qu'elle n'est plus à endurer ça. Car, comme pour les autres, c'était de sa faute si elle était entre leur main et si son peuple n'existait plus. Encore et toujours de sa faute. Pouvait-Il apporter autre chose que de la désolation à son entourage ? Il se crispa quand Eáránë eut un accès de douleur, le ressentant autant qu'elle. Il espérait que sa « présence » la soulage un peu… Pour une raison qui Lui échappait, le souvenir de leur première rencontre lui revint en mémoire… Joie parmis les souffrances…

_Une des sentinelles l'avait repéré dans la forêt… Par un quelconque miracle, il s'était retrouvé près de leur village… Il s'était approché de la forêt plus pour essayer de se perdre et de perdre ses pensées qu'autre chose, et voilà ce qu'il trouvait… Il était dans un état épouvantable… Normalement, il possédait une certaine beauté, mais après tant de temps passé à errer, Il l'avait perdu : tout crasseux, les cheveux ayant beaucoup poussé et plus en désordre que jamais, amaigri par le manque de nourriture, les yeux éteints et ayant perdu leur éclat… _

_Au début, les Elfes pensaient que d'autres sorciers l'avaient envoyé pour trouver leur repère, afin qu'ils puissent venir leur voler leurs secrets et les anéantir… Ils l'avaient pris pour une menace, et avaient donc fait forcé les barrières de son esprit pour voir quelque chose qui puisse nuire au sorcier, en contre parti… L'Elfe qui s'est occupé de cette tache n'était autre que Eáránë… Avant de pénétrer dans son esprit, elle lui jeta un regard méprisant. Il n'excellait pas en Occlumencie, mais parvenait tout de même à fermer son esprit. Face à l'Elfe, il n'avait eu aucune chance, et ce, dès le départ. _

_Il sentit une force phénoménale pénétrer dans ses pensées sans qu'Il n'est pu faire quoique ce soit. Cette même force écrasait tout sur son passage, ne regardant que vaguement ses souvenirs, étant persuadée d'avoir à un ennemi. Mais une de ses pensées dû l'interloquer, car elle s'arrêta brusquement, et tout d'un coup se retira. _

_Face à lui, l'Elfe paraissait choquée comme jamais elle ne l'avait été… choquée qu'un seul humain ait pu endurer toutes ces souffrances…_

_Au début, elle le regardait avec dédain, mais maintenant, elle le regardait avec compassion… Comme jamais personne ne pourrait en faire preuve…. Habituellement, quand quelqu'un en faisait preuve envers lui, Harry avait plutôt tendance à s'énerver… Mais cette même compassion venant d'un elfe lui apparut comme un réconfort qu'il n'avait plus éprouvé depuis longtemps. Elle fut la première à le comprendre depuis un long moment…_

Un petit sourire triste apparut au coin de ses lèvres. Dès qu'Il l'avait vu, Il l'avait trouvée d'une beauté époustouflante. Dès qu'il l'avait regardée dans les yeux, il avait succombé à son charme… C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'Il ne s'était pas révolté, qu'Il ne s'était énervée : Il avait été subjugué. Ca lui fit penser qu'Il ne savait pas quand elle, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Il lui demanderait dès qu'Il en aurait l'occasion. Il lui sembla que Eáránë avait elle aussi perçu ce souvenir, mais immergé dans son monde, Il n'en était pas persuadé.

« Un est Tout et Tout n'est Rien… »

« Il est Tout et Je ne suis Rien… »

Il avançait et ressentait ce qu'Elle ressentait. Mais à tout ceci s'ajoutait désormais une douleur lancinante lui transperçant le front… Signe qu'Il se rapprochait de Voldemort… Signe qu'Il allait bientôt affronter sa destinée… Signe que soit Il allait trouver le salut du monde, soit Il courait droit à sa perte…

« Un est Tout et Tout n'est Rien… »

« Il est Tout et Je ne suis Rien… »

Devant lui, terme de sa longue route, se tenait un manoir à l'air sinistre et glacial… Un manoir très peu avenant… A l'image de ses résidants… Sa cicatrice lui faisait mal comme jamais, et il ressentait l'espoir nouveau que Eáránë avait vu naître en elle à son approche. Arrivé devant la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. Il fronça les sourcils : Eáránë était en train d'angoisser… Une angoisse qui lui enserrait la poitrine, au point tel qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer…

« Un est Tout et Tout n'est Rien… »

« Il est Tout et Je ne suis Rien… »

Il se dirigeait à l'aide des sentiments de plus en plus confus et angoissés d'Eáránë… La douleur de sa cicatrice s'intensifiait… Voldemort se trouvait donc sur sa route… Sa destinée l'appelait… Avec une voix douce et avenante… Il se laissait diriger par elle… Elle L'entraîna dans une pièce aux sous sols. Plutôt devrait-Il dire salle de torture : aucun meuble, seulement un vaste espace au milieu de la pièce, des engins divers et variés… Des engins qui sont utilisés pour faire souffrir… Et au centre de la pièce, les poignets attachés à des chaînes au sol, se trouvait Eáránë… En sang, épuisée, en mauvais état… Mais vivante… C'était le plus important… Il allait se précipiter vers elle, quand Il se souvint des règles fondamentales de sécurité, ou plutôt de survie. Il n'était pas nécessaire de se mettre en position de faiblesse en présence d'un ennemi.

« Un est Tout et Tout n'est Rien… »

« Il est Tout et Je ne suis Rien… »

Il balaya la pièce du regard, recherchant son ennemi de toujours. Il était à proximité, mais invisible… Un grognement rauque le fit sursauter… Il en chercha l'origine, en vain… Un second lui apprit qu'ils venaient d'Eáránë… Elle avait tellement du hurler qu'elle n'avait plus de voix… Harry sentit la rage bouillonnant en Lui, plus intense que jamais… Laissant de côté toute tentative de sécurité, Il se précipita vers elle afin de la libérer de son emprisonnement… Et se retrouva propulsé contre le mur à l'opposé, dans un craquement de dos de mauvaise augure… Il tomba au sol, courbatu et endolori… Sa chute fut accompagnée d'un rire glacial, moqueur…

« Un est Tout et Tout n'est Rien… »

« Il est Tout et Je ne suis Rien… »

« Alors, Potter, comme on se retrouve… Content de me voir j'espère ? »

Il reçut pour toute réponse un grognement et un regard tueur. Les yeux de Harry lançaient des éclairs verts plus intense que ceux d'un _Avada Kedavra_… Néanmoins, Voldemort, parce que c'était bien Lui, n'y prêta pas grande attention.

« Voyons voir si cette fois ci, tu pourras me tenir tête… »

A ces mots, Il lança un sort à Harry… Il l'identifia comme étant un _Doloris… _N'importe quelle personne recevant un _Doloris_ ressent une telle douleur qu'il se met à hurler à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales… C'était ce qui était arrivé à Eáránë… Il avait de nouveau éprouvé le désir de s'amuser…

« Un est Tout et Tout n'est Rien… »

« Il est Tout et Je ne suis Rien… »

Mais Harry ne cria pas… La douleur, Il y était habitué… Et ce depuis son plus jeune âge… Cette résistance sembla mettre Voldemort hors de lui… Il n'avait jamais aimé que quelqu'un soit plus fort que Lui et Lui résiste… Ce que Harry avait toujours fait… D'où sa folie meurtrière… Eáránë regardait le Survivant avec un mélange de crainte et de douleur… Elle souffrait plus que Lui de ce qui lui arrivait… Elle, elle n'y était pas habituée… Voldemort sembla aussi le remarquer…

« Je vois que tu résistes à la douleur… C'est contrariant… Si les blessures physiques ne te touchent pas plus que ça, qu'est ce qui te fera réagir ? Seras-tu impassible devant la douleur de celle que tu aimes ? »

Harry se crispa… Il avait toujours su trouver son point faible… Pas lui, mais les personnes qui lui sont chères… Mais comment savait-il qui était Eáránë pour lui ?

« Un est Tout et Tout n'est Rien… »

« Il est Tout et Je ne suis Rien… »

« Comment je le sais ? »

Harry se figea… Il ne pouvait tout de même pas avoir…

« Il semblerait que si… Tu n'as jamais su fermer ton esprit… »

Il commençait à comprendre… Il laissait toujours son esprit ouvert quand Il partait en forêt, de manière à communiquer avec tout… Voilà comment il avait trouvé le repère des Elfes… Mais pourtant… Il n'avait pas son esprit ouvert en entrant… Il ressentit l'inquiétude d'Eáránë… Et il comprit : son esprit n'était jamais vraiment fermé… Il en laissait toujours une partie ouverte pour communiquer avec elle…

« Tu as compris ! Merveilleux… Serait-il possible que les Gryffondor aient un minimum de cervelle ? demanda sarcastiquement Voldemort, la voix glacial, comme à son habitude.

-Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi, Tom… rétorqua froidement Harry, parlant pour la première fois depuis qu'il était en présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Voldemort enragea une nouvelle fois.

« Voyons voir quelle sera ta réaction face à la douleur de cet immondice indigne d'être née… »

« Un est Tout et Tout n'est Rien… »

« Il est Tout et Je ne suis Rien… »

Bientôt, la salle fut emplie de cris de douleur insupportables… L'Elfe, elle, la douleur, elle n'y avait jamais vraiment fait face… Elle ne pouvait la surmonter… Voldemort lui avait envoyée un _Doloris…_ Pour Harry, c'était la pire torture rapide, et ça, Tom ne le savait que trop bien… Il regardait, impuissant… Une folie meurtrière contre ce monstre avait pris place à côté de sa rage… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lui, affichait un air satisfait. Il arrêta le sort, et Harry se précipita sans plus de cérémonie vers sa bien aimée.

« Un est Tout et Tout n'est Rien… »

« Il est Tout et Je ne suis Rien… »

Pensant qu'il avait dirigé son attention sur l'elfe et l'avait en partie oublié, Voldemort s'approcha sournoisement dans son dos… Il leva sa baguette, prêt à jeter un sort mortel… Mais une fois encore, Il L'avait sous estimé… L'éclair vert passa bien loin de lui… De toute manière, ce sort ne pourrait Le tuer… Il avait obtenu une sorte de bouclier contre lui… Le sort ne faisait que… ricocher sur Lui… Et puis Harry avait perçu ces intentions bien avant qu'Il n'est paré sa baguette… L'ouverture d'esprit, comme le disait si bien Valendil, feu son maître.

« Ne jamais sous estimé son adversaire… murmura Harry, plus pour lui-même que pour n'importe qui d'autre. »

Voldemort afficha un air d'incrédulité qui aurait pu être risible dans d'autre circonstance. Harry ne Lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir (N/A : A supposer qu'il est un cerveau… désolée, fallait que je mette un truc con, donc plutôt que de pourrir la fic, autant le mettre en note… hahem !), et contre attaqua. N'ayant pas de baguette visible, le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut pris complètement par surprise, et ne put même pas se protéger. Avec la puissance du choc, le plafond s'effondra à moitié. Voldemort se retrouva à terre, et quand Il se remit sur pied, une lueur inquiétante brillait au fond des ses yeux.

« Un est Tout et Tout n'est Rien… »

« Il est Tout et Je ne suis Rien… »

Les sorts fusaient… Du manoir ne devait pas subsister grand-chose… Le ciel, encre noire, était visible par ce qui fut le plafond… La poussière volant partout empêchait de voir distinctement la scène… Harry se décala juste à temps pou éviter un éboulis d'une taille impressionnante… Il ne craignait pas que Eáránë se fasse écraser par les éboulis, il avait eu le temps d'installer un bouclier au dessus d'elle… Puis un sort sorti tout droit de la brume opaque le prit par surprise… Comment cela était possible, personne ne le saura probablement jamais… Le sort le frappa en plein fouet, et pendant qu'il allait s'écraser sur le mur, sa baguette lui échappa…

« Un est Tout et Tout n'est Rien… »

« Il est Tout et Je ne suis Rien… »

Juste à ce moment là, comme si tout ce qui se déroulait était calculé à la seconde près, Voldemort apparut devant lui, une expression de triomphe sur le visage.

« Alors, Potter… Tu reconnais enfin ma supériorité ? »

Pour tout réponse, un regard assassin. Le Mage Noir ne sembla pas s'en émouvoir.

« Fais toi à cette idée, continua-t-il d'un ton dur. Je suis le plus fort, et toi et cet être impur aller mourir… C'est inéluctable… »

Harry le laissait parler sans broncher. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement pour regrouper l'énergie nécessaire à ce qu'il voulait accomplir. Pendant son semblant de combat contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait bien compris qu'il ne pourrait en venir à bout en lançant des sorts ainsi, à l'aveuglette… Il s'en doutait bien, mais aurait espérer ne pas avoir à en venir à cette extrémité… Voldemort pensait avoir pris le dessus sur lui, mais c'était faux… Il jouait le jeu… Pour mieux le retourner contre Lui au moment venu…

« Un est Tout et Tout n'est Rien… »

« Il est Tout et Je ne suis Rien… »

A terre, laissant Voldemort parler, Harry était en train de rassembler l'énergie de son corps en une essence de magie pure… La magie pure… Chez certaines civilisations, notamment les elfes, une certaine forme de magie n'était simplement que la représentation des sentiments ressentis les plus fortement… Ce que Harry était en train de rassembler, c'étaient ses sentiments… il les rassemblait en une forme solides, dont le champ d'action, à un certain stade, peut devenir dangereux… Le sujet mis en relations avec ses sentiments, peut, selon l'intensité des émotions et du temps d'exposition, finir par confondre ses propres pensées… Et les sentiments mis en œuvre peuvent tout simplement le consumer de l'intérieur… Les personnes ayant une certaine sensibilité – un don d'empathie comme les moldus se plaisent à dire – ne craignent pas ces attaques autant que les personnes plus ou moins démunies d'émotions… Celles là ne tiennent pas très longtemps, pour ne pas dire qu'elles succombent immédiatement…

« Un est Tout et Tout n'est Rien… »

« Il est Tout et Je ne suis Rien… »

Tom, ne faisant plus preuve d'aucuns sentiments, hormis la haine et la colère – qui, a un certain degré, lui font perdre le contrôle de lui –, ne pourra pas survivre à une confrontation de front avec quelque chose désormais étranger pour lui… Quelque chose qu'il avait connu, puis renié, prenant ça pour une faiblesse… C'était faux… Comment vivre sans réel but ? Ceci doit vous paraître un peu faible et à l'eau de rose, mais c'était la stricte vérité… Puis même, comment vivre sans pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un ? Maintenant, Harry comprenait ce que Dumbledore voulait dire quand il lui disait qu'Il avait une arme que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas, et que cette arme était l'amour… Quand on est prêt à tout pour quelqu'un, on est capable de miracles… Ayant déjà, en quelque sorte, perdu Eáránë… Il n'avait donc plus grand-chose à perdre… Et rien n'est plus dangereux qu'un homme qui n'a plus rien à perdre…

« Un est Tout et Tout n'est Rien… »

« Il est Tout et Je ne suis Rien… »

« Harry, Harry… Il est temps de donner raison d'être à cette Prophétie… Et cette fois ci, comme toutes les autres fois d'ailleurs, le vainqueur, c'est Moi… »

Tout ça à cause de cette fichue Prophétie qui n'avait pas lieu d'être… Il était à toujours à terre, économisant au maximum ses forces, qui ne tarderaient pas à le quitter… Il avait rassemblé toute son énergie en un point unique, attendant que Tom s'introduise dans son esprit… Car il était certain qu'Il allait le faire… Il n'allait pas se priver de le faire souffrir plus que nécessaire… Et dès qu'Il pénètrerait les frontières de son esprit, il enverrait toutes ces émotions sur lui… Un coup qui lui serait fatal, à n'en pas douter… Il n'avait jamais supporté ce qu'Il appelait des faiblesses… Faiblesses plus pour lui que pour quiconque d'autre… Il ne supporterait pas une attaque de front d'émotions…

« Un est Tout et Tout n'est Rien… »

« Il est Tout et Je ne suis Rien… »

Harry restait concentré, attendant le moment où Voldemort passerait à l'attaque… Moment imminent à présent… Profitant de ces derniers instants de répit, Il regarda en direction de Eáránë… Il ne put que distinguer sa silhouette à travers le brouillard et la poussière… Du coin de l'œil, Il vit que le soleil commençait à se lever… Le temps idéal pour quitter cette terre… Car ce qu'Il voulait faire, c'était, de manière abrégée, envoyer son énergie sur Lui… Il y avait peu de chances qu'Il survive… Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ça ne le dérangeait pas… Il en avait ras le bol de souffrir alors qu'Il n'avait rien demandé… Certes, Il avait eu des moments heureux, des personnes à aimer… Mais au final, ça ne L'avait fait que souffrir… Parce qu'il y a toujours eu quelque chose pour venir mettre la pagaille… Toujours… Et, Il le savait, ça ne changerait jamais…

« Un est Tout et Tout n'est Rien… »

« Il est Tout et Je ne suis Rien… »

Toujours impassible, Harry ne grimaça pas quand Voldemort tenta une attaque de front dans son esprit… Il n'allait pas le laisser croire à une hypothétique souffrance… Il avait vécut pire… Bien pire…

« Toujours aussi peu doué pour l'Occlumencie à ce que je vois… L'épisode avec ton parrain, ce traître à son sang, ne t'a donc pas suffit ? »

Harry, une fois encore, ne broncha pas… Ce qu'il était arrivé par sa faute à son parrain n'était que plus visible dans son esprit… Il ne l'avait jamais oublié, et ne l'oublierais jamais… Mais si, il était imbattable à l'Occlumencie… Avec des Elfes comme maîtres, c'est el contraire qui aurait été étonnant… Encore un fois, probablement la dernière, Il L'avait sous estimé… Une des pires erreurs à commettre…

« Un est Tout et Tout n'est Rien… »

« Il est Tout et Je ne suis Rien… »

Tom survolait ses pensées, lui faisant apparaître les plus traumatisantes… Le faire souffrir encore un peu, avant la fin… Mais pas celle de Harry, la Sienne… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était arrêté au souvenir de la mort de Sirius… Son pire souvenir… Et pour cause… Et là, Harry déchaîna la tempête de magie, de sentiments détenus en lui… Il enferma l'esprit de Voldemort dans une coquille, de laquelle Il n'arriverait pas à sortir… Il eut un air horrifié quand cette avalanche d'émotions s'abattit sur lui… Toute la tristesse, la colère, la haine… Tout… Et aussi l'Amour… Mais Il n'arriva pas à faire le tri dans tout ça… Il ne reconnaissait plus tout ça… Sauf quelques uns, mais qui eux, n'avaient pas à être décryptés… Ceux là était destructeurs…

« Un est Tout et Tout n'est Rien… »

Ce qu'il aurait fallu qu'il fasse, c'est se servir de la joie, de l'amour, et d'autres sentiments positifs pour expulser ceux de négatifs… Mais rapidement, car au bout d'un certain temps, ils se rassemblaient ensemble, calmant un peu la douleur, pour mieux après se consumer… Voilà pourquoi les personnes dénués d'émotions succombaient : elle n'arrivait pas à tout différencier…

Voldemort était à présent à terre, les yeux exorbités face à ce déchaînement qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler… A cause d'une faiblesse d'esprit…

Après seulement quelques minutes, car Harry avait mis une telle intensité dans tout ceci, du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait ravagé la Grande Bretagne et les pays environnants, qui avait causé de telle marques dans l'esprit de toute la population, de ce Seigneur des Ténèbres ne restait plus que sa robe… Il s'était évaporé… D'un humain normal, quoiqu'un peu tyran, serait resté des cendres… Mais Voldemort n'étant pus humain depuis bien longtemps…

« Un est Tout et Tout n'est Rien… »

« Je suis Tout et Il n'est Rien… »

Eáránë, libérée durant l'affrontement, s'approcha de Harry… Celui-ci était à terre, exténué, vidé de toutes ses forces… Il était au seuil de l'inconscience… Mais Il savait qu'Il ne devait pas fermer les yeux… Sinon, plus jamais il ne les réouvrirait… Il sentait les larmes d'Eáránë sur lui… Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, Il n'avait pas l'intention de partir… Pas tout suite… A mois que…

« Un est Tout et Tout n'est Rien… »

« Je suis Tout et Il n'est Rien… »

A moins que quelqu'un d'autre en ait décidé autrement… Quelqu'un qui justement se tenait dans ce qu'il restait de l'entrée… Une personne qui n'acceptait pas que cela est pu arriver… Quelqu'un qui aurait pu l'aider… Cette personne leva sa baguette, lui jetant un sort inconnu... Mais qui le consumait de l'intérieur… Du feu liquide… Eáránë était en larmes, ne sachant pas quoi faire… Elle n'avait jamais eu à faire à ce sort… Lui se sentait souffrir… Mais pas comme si il avait été bien présent… Comme une personne extérieure… Une personne non concernée… Il se sentait partir… Quitter… Tout quitter… Tout laisser… Tout ce qui l'avait fait souffrir… Partir sans se retourner, sans remords… Mais en même temps, tellement triste de condamner Eáránë à être seule, et peut être à mourir… Il partait, sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit… Trop faible pour se battre… Trop faible pour souffrir… Trop faible pour choisir… Il subissait… Comme toujours… On décidait pour lui, et il se pliait… Il n'avait pas le choix… Personne ne l'avait… Lui encore moins que les autres…

« Un est Tout et Tout n'est Rien… »

« Ils sont Tout et Nous ne sommes Rien…»

Il s'en allait… Il entendait à peine Eáránë le supplier de ne pas la laisser… Mais il n'y pouvait rien… La douleur s'était éteinte, les couleurs avaient disparu, la lumière était partie… Le noir… Le vide… L'oubli… Voilà où son destin l'avait emmené, l'appelant encore et toujours… Lui disant de faire ce qu'on lui disait sans poser de questions… A quoi bon ? Quoiqu'on fasse, ils obtiennent toujours ce qu'ils veulent… On fera toujours ce qu'on nous dit… On lui dit : « Va, meurs ! Laisse la ! Laisse les ! Tu as fait ce que tu devais… Tu n'es plus indispensable ! On n'a plus besoin de toi… »… Et Il ne peut rien faire… Il est impuissant…

Tout le monde l'est, impuissant… On fait ce qu'on nous dit, on ne pose pas de questions, on obéit… La servitude… Nous sommes tous dans la servitude… Mais personne ne s'en rend compte...

Normalement, personne n'est indispensable… Personne… Sauf lui… Toujours une exception… Affronter et détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres… C'était maintenant chose faite… Et son statut d'indispensable s'était envolé en même temps que Voldemort… On le rappelait… On lui disait de partir… De rentrer… De la laisser… Et de les rejoindre… Il ne pouvait lutter… Il ne pouvait rien faire ! On lui dictait sa vie… On nous dicte notre chemin… Et en aveugle que nous sommes, nous le suivons sans plus de questions… Personne n'est indispensable… Ou peut être un moment… Pour eux, nous ne sommes que des marionnettes… Des jouets… Et personne ne s'en rend compte… Sauf lui… Comment ? Aucune idée… Qui nous dit ça ? Personne ne le saura probablement jamais….

Telle est la vie… Le monde n'est qu'un pantin… Même Voldemort… Même Harry Potter…

« Un est Tout et Tout n'est Rien… »

« Ils sont Tout et Nous ne sommes Rien… »

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

Note d'Auteur : Voilà ma nouvelle OS est fini… Comment ça pas fini ? Vous savez pas c'est qui qui a tué Harry ? Héhé, c'est fait exprès mes chéris ! A vous de deviner ! Je répondrais par oui ou pas non… Alors, z'en pensé quoi ? C'est qu'il m'a quand même donné du mal, celui là ! Juste une semaine de retard sinon !

Franchement, les cours de français sont utiles au développement de l'imagination ! Pourquoi ça ? Tout simplement parce que plein d'idées me viennent quand le prof essaye désespérément de nous faire rentrer une putain de règle de grammaire qu'on connaît depuis la 6ème… C'est très marrant à regarder !

Alors un petit click ? Pour me dire si ce que je fais en français est valable ? Ca me ferait très très très plaisir… Et le premier qui dit que je parle pour ne rien dire…


End file.
